Chika
Chika '''is the scion of the Evil Dragon, Yamata-no-Orochi, who was called the Venom Blood Dragon, due to the powerful lethal poison contained within its fangs which can even taint a victim's soul. Because she was born part human - her mother was completely human while her father was a human/Dragon Hybrid - she was born with a Sacred Gear; Realis Phantasia, which is located in her right eye. Because of her inability to deactivate it after she first awakened it, she was forced to wear something over her eye to keep it hidden. Appearance Chika has long black hair, which is tied into two twin-tails behind her back with a white ribbon, which falls down to her ankles, making them incredibly long and heterochromia eyes, with her left being violet and right being red - however, she wasn't born with heterochromia eyes. She has a lean and petite build, with a height of five feet and weighing around eighty pounds. Chika has several red markings going across her body and limbs, taking a shape similar to that of a snake's scaly body, which she was born with due to being a descendant of Yamata-no-Orochi. Personality Born with the curse that all descendants of Yamata-no-Orochi possesses, she never had an enjoyable childhood; instead, it was filled with the pain of the curse and that of the training she was forced to go through from her father. This has caused Chika to develop a more subdued personality and become a more bashful and hesitant introvert. She dislikes being around others for a long time and would rather spend her time hidden away, within the shadows she so enjoyed as they gave her a sense of "isolation". Chika was originally a kind and meek girl, who was afraid of blood and disliked violence, however, after her father's early training, she became someone who could inflict harm on another without a second thought. But regardless of this, she still shows kindness in wanting to help others - though she tries to hide this aspect of herself. She dislikes it when others get too close to her, but when someone tries to get to know her and befriend her, she becomes flustered and ends up physically hurting them to push them away, even though she never meant to actually hurt them. She may be a human/Dragon Hybrid that had undergone desensitization towards that of killing and death, but she still has the heart of a young maiden. The lonely goal that she carries within her aching chest, is to find a friend to share with them her troubles. History TBA Powers and Abilities '''Presence Concealment - Chika is able to hide her presence to the point that she is practically invisible. Her masterful proficiency in it has often been said to be as if she is able to erase her entire existence at once. She is able to hide within the shadows, mere inches away from someone, and go unnoticed. Even most supernatural beings would be lost in trying to find her. Chika developed this skill in order to go unnoticed by others. *'Silent Step' - A technique Chika developed to further hide her presence. With it, she is able to hide the sounds she causes by walking or running, even if she steps on a branch or a leaf; it will go unnoticed. This is done through the use of her Touki, which she uses to thinnly cover her feet, which blocks out any sound caused by her steps. Immense Strength - Due to Chika being a descendant of the legendary Yamata-no-Orochi, the Venom Blood Dragon and a powerful Evil Dragon, she was born with an extraordinary amount of physical prowess. Because of the level of training she had received from her father, her strength is at the level of a High-level Dragon, even though she is still quite young and only part Dragon. Chika is strong enough to be said to be a match for multiple Ultimate-class Devils - at least in physical strength. Immense Durability - Because Chika is a descendant of the legendary Yamata-no-Orochi, she was born with a body that is naturally tougher than most other humans and even other supernatural beings, besides that of Dragons and strong Devils, Angels, and other such beings. Because of the level of training she had received from her father, she is able to take a beating and still continue to fight. *'Pain Suppression' - The ability to suppress the pain one feels. Chika gradually developed this ability due to the training she was put under because of her father. It is at the level that being impaled by several swords is hardly uncomfortable for her. Immense Speed - Chika's specialty. Relying on speed, she could be likened to that of a bolt of lightning from the Heavens. Chika is able to move incredibly fast, to the point that she can leave afterimages of herself behind. Because of the level of training she had received from her father, her natural high speed has been increased to the point of being "instantaneous". *'Instantaneous Movement' - One of two techniques that she has developed due to her immense speed. Moving at incredible speed, she can go from zero to a hundred instantaneously. Chika is able to instantly accelerate and decelerate immediately when at a standstill or when running. *'Shadow Step' - One of two techniques that she has developed due to her immense speed, however, this technique is often remarked as being "slow" but incredibly fast. Moving at a slow pace, Chika establishes a certain "rhythm", which matches that of her own heartbeat, that causes her opponent(s) to start to see "afterimages" or "decoys" of Chika walking alongside her. Using this technique, she is able to attack her opponent without them realizing it - until it is too late. It employs the use of Silent Step to further increase its capability; causing her opponent to not even be able to hear her approach, even if they can see her coming towards him - it continues to confuse them to the point that they can't even tell which Chika is the real one. They often will attack an afterimage, leaving them open to attack. Immense Stamina - Due to Chika being a descendant of the legendary Yamata-no-Orochi, she naturally possesses a higher level of stamina. Because of the training she had undergone from her father, she is able to stay awake for several days at a time and fight very long battles without tiring as quickly as others. She once stayed awake for one-hundred and eight hours only to then fight for a little more than twelve hours against one-hundred Stray Devils in order to pass one of the three trials given to her by her father. Poisonous Blood - Because Chika is the descendant of the legendary Yamata-no-Orochi, the Venom Blood Dragon, her blood is naturally poisonous. Though it is weaker than the Dragon's poison, which was located in its fangs, it is still quite powerful. *'Poison Resistance '- Because this deadly poison flows through her veins, Chika quickly became resistant to poison. Though some powerful poisons will still affect her, she is able to take any sort of poison she is afflicted by and convert it into her own, thus making it even stronger. *'Curse of the Serpent' - Something that every descendant of the Yamata-no-Orochi possesses at their birth. It is believed that it is caused from the poisonous blood that flows through their veins and from how each descendant is part human, but so far, no evidence has been collected. It leaves a red mark going across their body and limbs, much like the scaly body of a snake. This curse wracks each descendant's body with pain and in their early stages of life, they will bleed from their pores, nose, ears, eyes, and mouth. Unless they become resilient to the pain of the curse, the descendant can and will die from the ever increasing pain. Assassination Techniques - Considering herself to be a ninja due to her high level of speed, much to her father's dismay and annoyance, as he would rather her face any and every opponent head on than from the shadows, she trained herself in the more "stealth" aspect of combat. Hiding herself away from her father during the night, she slowly practiced these techniques. Fire Breath - Being part Dragon, Chika can, naturally, breathe out very hot flames which are nearly unmatched; only matched by other Dragons, experts at fire magic, and other such beings which control fire, such as the Phenex clan of the Devils. Her flames take the color of jade green. Flight '- Being part Dragon, Chika can, naturally, fly using the wings of a Dragon. However, she does not prefer flying as she calls it "slow". '''Dragonification '- Chika is able to change part of her body into that of a Dragon. However, she does not usually use this ability. '''Master Weapon Specialist - Chika is able to wield many different weapons due to her training, be they large, small, blunt, edged - she is able to use any type of weapon freely. *'Irregular Sword Style' - Though Chika shows a masterful degree of skill in using any weapon, she practices an odd style of fighting with a sword, to the point that it even confuses (and enrages) many masters of the sword. She is often thought to be a beginner in using a sword because of this, but that is far from the truth. She is incredibly deadly with the sword, to the point that she can match several swordmasters at the same time while only using her wakizashi. Senjutsu '- Chika possesses a high gift in Senjutsu, especially in utilizing her Touki, which she is said to be a natural genius at. Using Senjutsu, Chika is able to control the flow of her own life energy, and by doing so, she can stregnthen her physical body, cause vegetation around her to bloom or wither, or she can read the aura of a target and spy on them from afar without them realizing it. She can disrupt the opponent's ki or severing it which can cause direct damage to living beings. *'Touki '- By utilizing her ability in Senjutsu, Chika can create an aura of life energy that she can wear around her body, which can then increase her attack, defense, and speed tremondously. 'Serpent Eater A form taken from the curse that Chika possesses. Letting the curse cover her entire body, the snake marks that exist on her flesh crawls across her skin and "devours" her, turning her into a large, semi-translucent, serpent that has red eyes with various kanji covering the body. She is able to alter the size of her transformation, making it smaller or even larger. Taking this form causes her to undergo several risks, such as an intense pain even she cannot ignore and burning through part of her lifespan. However, taking this form, gives her a few benefits as well. Such as having a higher increase in strength and durability, though losing part of her stamina and speed, being able to turn invisible via camouflage, and being able to infuse the poison flowing through her veins into her fangs, making each bite near lethal. Equipment Shuriken '- Made out of steel that has magic inbued into the metal, to make it tougher to destroy. She possesses several copies of them hidden throughout her body. In the case that she runs out, she can easily make more using metal around her, though they'll be weaker. Chika generally uses them at the start of any confrontation or when she has distance on her opponent and doesn't want to breathe flames. Her favorite strategy with the shuriken is to overwhelm her opponent by their sheer number and speed, so Chika usually runs out of them at a faster rate than her kunai. '''Kunai '- Made out of steel that has magic inbued into the metal, to make it tougher to destroy. She possesses several copies of them hidden throughout her body. In the case that she runs out, she can easily make more using metal around her, though they'll be weaker. Chika generally uses them for close quarters combat, but she can still throw them. Her favorite strategy with the kunai is to force her opponent to back up into a wall and throw the kuna into their clothing to cause them to become stuck. '''Ultra-thin Wire Strings - Made out of Chika's own hair, it is incredibly difficult to see. It has an incredible durability, to the point that even a sword swung by a human can't cut through it. It is made by using magic to reinforce the hair after being plucked from her own scalp. Chika generally uses them to restrain or capture opponents, however, she can use them to cut through the skin of some of her foes and even bisect them. Since they are made from her hair, she can easily make more of these wires. * Some of the wires are covered in her own blood, making them poisonous. However, the ones covered in blood are only uses in certain situations where lethal force is necessary or in assassination missions. 'Sakana' Also known as the "Fish Sword", is a relatively normal wakizashi, with the only differences being that of its odd name and the magic which has been weaved into the blade, to make it tougher and less likely to break. The handle is green with the pommel being a light gold in color. The blade is beautifully crafted and is mostly a black color with white being against the edge. The crossguard is a square and forms a plus sign between the handle and blade. Chika first received this weapon years ago when she was still in training, so it is a little more than a decade old. It is her favorite weapon, regardless of its odd name, and she usually uses this weapon in most of her battles. It is the weapon she used to perfect her sword style with. 'Realis Phantasia' Also known as the "Divine Eye that Sees Through Fantasy and Reality", it is a High-tier Sacred Gear that is in running to become a Longinus. It possesses the power to see through that which is fantasy and reality and make one the other. Due to it being incredibly unstable, most wielders of this Sacred Gear must hide the eye that it appears in, as it cannot be deactivated once awakened. It can also cause their users to lose control of their self if it is used for too long, which can lead to their untimely demise and with each use of its power, it is normal for the eye that the Sacred Gear appears in to bleed. Most humans cannot even bear the strain of this eye, even when it is being covered, which is the prominent cause of why most wielders lose control and die. However, if this Sacred Gear were to appear in a Hybrid of a human and a supernatural creature, then it would be a different story, as their naturally tougher body would be able to take the strain of this eye. No Balance Breaker has currently been achieved for this Sacred Gear, however, if one does get created, then it would definitely become a Longinus due to the overwhelming power it might possess. The Sacred Gear has the capability to rewrite what the user sees as reality with fantasy, and vice versa - it is a "subjective reality" of what the user sees with the eye that this Sacred Gear appears in. It is an incredibly powerful Sacred Gear, but it does have its own fair share of drawbacks and weaknesses. Such as how most users cannot properly control the eye or the strain that comes with the eye - it also comes with the weakness of the user's own imagination. Meaning, that if they cannot completely see it in their mind, then it cannot come to be. Such that, to erase an attack or a thing, making it "fantasy", if they can't see it being erased, then it will not be erased. Likewise, if they wish to create something, if they can't see it being "reality", then it will not be created. Another drawback, would be if they tried to erase or create something that is too "powerful" then their own lifespan would be traded for the difference. For example, a normal user cannot simply erase the "Power of Destruction" unless they use their own lifespan to make up the difference, which can even lead to their own death, even if they succeed in erasing the Power of Destruction. Trivia *Chika's appearance is based off of the Assassin from the Fate series, Mochizuki Chiyome. **Her name "chi" meaning "thousand" and "ka" meaning "flower". Together, her name of "Chika" means "thousand flower". **Her name "Chika" is based off of Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's. ***In my grand search to find Chika's name, I had looked through the web to find a name suitable. Due to being sleep deprived, I decided to go with Chica from Five Nights. But, just picking a name like that was stupid! And thus, I decided to change the name slightly and ended up with Chika. *Sakana means fish. **Being sleep deprived, I decided to name the sword the first thing I thought of... which was fish. Then the conflict of "should I just name it fish, or the Japanese word for fish" came up... Eventually, I decided to just look up fish in Japanese out of boredom and went with it. *Her "Serpent Eater" form is based on the Kuchinawa from Bakemonogatari. **Originally, it was going to have the ability to "slay Dragons", but I scrapped this idea. *Chika has an odd naming sense, as clearly evident by what she had called her sword. *Shadow Step is based off of Rhythm Echo from Hunter x Hunter. **Likewise, Silent Step is based off of Silent Gaits from Hunter x Hunter. *Chika has a great admiration for ninjas, which is why she generally dresses like one. *Chika once owned a dog (a poodle) which she named "Dog". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids